Generally, guitar is a kind of stringed instrument, which produces a sound while bending the string. It can be applied to various genres of music compared to other instruments.
In addition, the guitar is relatively easy to perform compared to other string instruments such as cello, violin, etc., and can express various ranges and rhythms. It is widely known and easily accessible because of its various shapes, tones, and functions. Thus, the guitar is relatively widespread.
The electric guitar, which is one of type of guitar, generally includes a body having a built-in acoustic amplifying device, a neck coupled to the body, a head coupled to the neck, and a string connected to the head and a bridge mounted on the body. In addition, a pickup, which serves to convert the vibration of the string into an electric signal, is mounted on the front portion of the body.
On the other hand, the electric guitar is a system in which the body and the neck are directly connected, and the assembly is already completed at the time of factory shipment and is not separated except for special situations such as repair or maintenance. Therefore, it is a disadvantage of purchasing a new guitar if it becomes tired of the body form and the like since it is used until the guitar is broken after releasing from the factory.
Moreover, it is more important for a beginner to learn guitar playing by understanding the code and scales through constant practice.
There are many constraints to practicing while carrying because the conventional electric guitar including both the body and the neck is bulky and difficult to carry.